


Hanahaki sookai/yeonbin

by rllercoaster



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rllercoaster/pseuds/rllercoaster
Summary: Dame todo tu amor ahora porque hasta donde sabemos podríamos estar muertos mañanaau donde Huening Kai sufre del síndrome de hanahaki
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hanahaki sookai/yeonbin

**Author's Note:**

> historia publicada originalmente en https://www.wattpad.com/user/txtngt ♡

El término hanahaki proviene de las palabras japonesas hana (花), que significa "flor", y hakimasu (吐 き ま す), que significa "vomitar".

🥀

_Give me all your love_  
_'Cause for all we know_  
_We might be dead by tomorrow_

Las rosas sabian como la mierda.

Hueningkai se encontraba en el baño de la escuela haciendo lo que ya era costumbre hacer desde hace un mes o mas, había dejado de contar los días desde hace tiempo. Cada vez ocurria con mas regularidad pero ya no veía el punto en fijarse en esos detalles.

_"_ _cada_ _vez_ _hay_ _mas_ _sangre_ _..."_

Le debió poner mas atención la primera vez que le sucedio, debió decirlo la primera vez que un pétalo salio de su boca. Pensó que podía controlarlo, pensó que podía olvidarlo.

Pero dejar de amar a alguien es más difícil de lo que parece y las rosas que salían de su boca se lo estaban gritando un poco más fuerte cada día.

Cuando dejaron de salir pétalos bañados en sangre, por fin pudo salir del pequeño cubículo para poder ir a lavarse en los fregaderos.

Odiaba su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos rojos debido al llanto provocado por el dolor de su garganta y la sangre alrededor de su boca no hacían un bonito contraste.

Salio poco después para encontrarse con su mejor amigo, que le esperaba paciente afuera de los baños para avisar si alguien se acercaba, nadie mas que el sabia de su enfermedad.

**"¿Comó estas?¿Salieron** **más** **pétalos** **?¿Hay** **más** **sangre** **?"**

Kai sentía que estaba apuntó de sufrir un mareo y Taehyun no ayuda en nada, pero lo entendía, el tambien estaría así de preocupa si no fuera su propia situación.

**"** **Una** **pregunta** **a** **la** **ves** **,** **Taehyun** **"** trato de darle una sonrisa pero solo salió una mueca extraña .

**"** **Lo** **siento** **,** **lo** **siento** **,** **no** **me** **respondas** **...** **Ya** **se** **las** **respuestas** **"**

**"¿Donde estan los demas?"**

**"En clase, hace un rato que se acabo almuezo"**

HueningKai lo miro con algo de sorpresa, no estaba consiente del cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que entro al baño.

" **¿Por qué no te fuiste entonces?"**

**"No iba a dejarte aqui solo y lo sabes. Hyuka, ya no puedo verte más asi, tu sabes que yo pienso que deberias..."**

**"No lo digas, por favor"** le interrumpio con una expresión de suplica.

**"** **Hyuka** **..."**

**"** **Vamos** **al** **patio** **a** **esperar** **la** **siguiente** **clase** **anda** **"**

Taehyun sabia que ahora era inútil seguir replicando así que hizo lo que su amigo le pidio y se encamino junto a él al patio de la escuela.

Le dolía, le dolia ver a su amigo morir poco a poco, porque sabia que moriria si no se sometía a la operación.

O si el no le correspondía...

¿Por qué Hyuka tenia que pasar por todo eso? ¿Que habia echo mal para merecerlo? ¿Enamorarse?

Era tan injusto que le tocara a el, una persona tan maravillosa como el no se lo merecía.

Y aunque quisiera odiarlo, odiarlo por no corresponder los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, odiarlo por amar a otro, sabia no podía hacerlo.

Sabia que el no tenia la culpa pero ver a Kai en ese estado lo destrozaba y había veces que dejaba que ese odio consumiera sus pensamientos.

Cuando sonó la campana de su ultima clase volvieron al salón, llegaron sin mirar a sus otros amigos que los llamaban con gestos torpes, seguranmente para preguntar donde se habían metido la hora anterior.

La clase paso tranquila y sinceramente se sintió como un pequeño descanso para Kai, necesitaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa, seguir pensándolo solo lo lastimaba más.

Taehyun y Hueningkai trataron de salir rápido del salón para evitar preguntas que no querian contestar pero fue inútil cuando sus tres amigos los alcanzaron en la salida de la escuela.

**"¿Se puede saber donde estan metidos ustedes dos la clase anterior?"**

**"** **Se** **les** **empieza** **a** **hacer** **costumbre** **, ¿no** **creen** **?"**

**"** **Estaba** **preocupado** **por** **ti** **,** **Ningning** **, no** **te** **vez** **bien** **últimamente** **..."**

Oh, como lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto.

🥀

_I can't go on wasting my time_  
_Adding scars to my heart_  
_'Cause all I hear is_  
_I'm not ready now_

La primera vez que salio un pétalo de su boca supo que se trataba del hanahaki, esa extraña pero ya común enfermedad que atrapaba a las personas que caian en un amor no correspondido.

Había pensado no mucho tiempo atrás, que esa enfermedad era una tremenda tontería, una muestra de la poca capacidad de los seres humanos para controlar sus sentimientos hacia los demas y ahora era el menos indicado para decirlo. El destino era una perra.

La frase "el amor puede matar" parecía tener mas sentido que nunca.

Sabia que tenia el Hanahaki pero lo que no sabía era quien era su amor no correspondido o quizás si lo sabia y no quería aceptarlo.

Había tardado poco tiempo descubrirlo, y aunque talves lo supo desde el principio, eso no evito que se sorprendiera menos.

Las señales eran demasiado claras.

El sentimiento estaba ahi en cada momento que compartían juntos, en cada inocente broma, como lanzarse pequeños besos o ponerse apodos lindos que no se habia dado cuenta cuanto le aceleraban el corazon.Estaba ahí cada vez que lo veía sonreír, cuando lo ayudaba con sus tareas aunque decía que no era bueno en ello, era el mejor.

Mierda, no quería decir que desde que lo vio se enamoro de el pero nunca pensó que moriría por el, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Se estaba muriendo, muriendo lentamente por el.

Había ocultado lo mejor posible su enfermedad a sus amigos y compañeros de clase. Era mas sencillo con su familia, el estaba la mayor parte de tiempo en la escuela, igual que sus hermanas, y sus padres trabajaban hasta muy tarde, terminando demasiado cansados como para notar lo que Kai no podía ocultar.

Sabia que Taehyun quería que se sometería a la operación pero el sabia que el costo era alto, al menos para el.

_La_ _única_ _manera_ _de_ _curarse_ _del_ _Hanahaki_ _es_ _someterse_ _a_ _una_ _operación_ _donde_ _se_ _extirpara_ _la_ _planta_ _pero_ _con_ _eso_ _también_ _se_ _extirparan_ _los_ _sentimientos_ _._

No quería vivir el resto de su vida sintiéndose como un robot, sin la capacidad de sentir, sin volver a amar.

El prefería morir.

🥀

_I don't want to judge_  
_What's in your heart_  
_But if you're not ready for love_  
_How can you be ready for life?_  
_How can you be ready for life?_

Soobin estaba perdidamente enamorado de Yeonjun.

Pensaba que lo había estado desde la primera vez que lo miro.

Habian empezado a salir desde hace ya un meses. El mejor mes de su corta vida.No podia imaginarse amando a alguien mas que a el.

Era el chico perfecto, atractivo, gracioso y atento. Con el siempre podías sentirte seguro.

Cuando supo que se había enamorado de el sintió miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado, al fin y al cabo eran amigos desde primer año de preparatoria y seguro que el no lo veía como algo mas que un hermano menor.

_Tenía_ _miedo_ _del_ _hanahaki_ _._

Fue una agradable sorpresa al encontrarse siendo correspondido por el contrario, y una vez aclarados sus sentimientos, no tardaron mucho en formalizar la relación.

Pensaba que nada podía ir mejor en su vida, hiba bien en sus clases, tenia un novio increíble y 3 amigos maravillosos.

_Hueningkai_ _..._

Se veía mas débil cada día y no quería ni siquiera imaginar el por que.

Ninhning era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo, era adorable y algo torpe, siempre dispuesto a escuchar y tenia esa extraña obsecion con los peluches.

El lo había visto antes, la piel pálida, los constantes dolores de cabeza, la clara debilidad en todo su cuerpo, la tos fuerte y repentina, todo concordaba. Huening Kai podía tener el Hanahaki.

¿Pero por quién?

Nunca lo había visto realmente interesado en una chica o en un chico y a menos que se estuviera perdiendo de algo no podía imaginar quien seria el amor no correspondido de Kai.

No quería ver al pequeño sufrir, no quería que pasara por todo lo que esa maldición llevaba, era demasiado joven e inocente.

No entendía como el destino podía poner a Hyuka en ese terrible camino.

Estaba con Yeonjun y Beomgyu en su mesa habitual en la cafetería, ya todos acostumbrados a no contar con la presencia de los dos menores del grupo.

Poco antes de que se acabara su hora de almuerzo pensó que sería bueno ir a refrescarse un poco al baño, estaba pensando demasiado y estaba empezando a sentir dolor de cabeza.

Aviso rapidamente a donde iria, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Beomgyu y un pequeño beso en los labios por Yeonjun.

Antes de entrar escucho unos susurros que parecían alterados, no hiba tomarle importancia hasta que reconoció las voces de Taehyun y Kai. No haría daño acercarse un poco a escuchar, esos dos ocultaban algo, ocultaban lo que le pasaba a Kai corrijo mentalmente.

**"** **Tu** **bien** **sabes** **lo** **que** **pienso** **de** **todo** **esto** **,** **debes** **someterte** **a** **la** **operación** **"**

**"¿** **Siempre** **tengo** **que** **repetirte** **que** **no** **lo** **digas** **en** **voz** **alta** **?"**

**"** **No** **puedo** **más** **,** **Kai** **.** **Ya** **no** **puedo** **verte** **así** **,** **ya** **no** **puedo** **verte** **así** **por** **el** **"**

Ahora Soobin estaba seguro que el menor sufría del Hanahaki, y aunque ya lo sospechaba, eso no lo hizo menos doloroso de escuchar.

Quiso irse, no quería escuchar más, pero no pudo, quería saber quien era "el".

**"¿Tu piensas que quiero esto?** **Si** **pudiera** **dejar** **de** **amarlo** **lo** **haría** **,** **Si** **pudiera** **olvidarme** **de** **el** **,** **incluso** **si** **pudiera** **odiarlo** **lo** **haría** **,** **pero** **no** **puedo** **Taehyun** **,** **lo** **amo** **tanto** **,** **duele** **mucho** **Taehyun"**

En ese punto ya no parecía importarles que alguien los escuchara, Hyuka lloraba libremente y le gritaba todo eso a Taehyun, quien también tenia sus ojos rojos.

**"** **No** **quiero** **que** **mueras** **Kai** **,** **no** **t** **e** **quiero** **perder** **"**

**"** **No** **llores** **,** **Taehyunnie** **,** **estoy** **aquí** **contigo** **,** **por** **favor** **no** **llores** **,** **eres** **el** **fuerte** **entre** **los** **dos** **"**

**"** **Ya** **no** **quiero** **ser** **el** **fuerte** **,** **Kai** **"**

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Soobin pensó que la conversación había terminado y estaba listo para irse si no fuera por lo que escuchó.

**"¿Por qué** **Soobin** **no** **puede** **amarme** **a** **mi,** **Taehyun** **?¿Por qué tiene que amarlo a el?"**

**"** **Las** **personas** **no** **elijen** **de** **quien** **enamorarse** **,** **es** **lo** **que** **hace** **al** **amor** **tan** **hermoso** **y** **doloroso** **al** **mismo** **tiempo** **"**

Siguieron hablando pero Soobin ya no era capaz de escuchar nada más. Sentía que comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

No podía ser cierto, no podía.

No supo en que momento empezó a correr pero termino encerrado en los vestidores de la escuela.

Kai estaba enamorado de el...no, eso no era lo que importaba, kai podía morir por su culpa.

No quería creerlo, no quería que fuera cierto.

La peor de las cosas que no podía hacer es que no podía arreglarlo.

El no estaba enamorado de el.

El tiempo paso rápido, Soobin perdió el resto de sus clases dentro los vestidores pero no podía importarle menos, ahora lo único que importaba era Kai.

No seria bueno hablar con el en la escuela, ni en la casa de ninguno de los dos, no sabia si la familia de Kai estaba consciente de su estado y lo mas seguro era que no, si así fuera kai ya hubiera sido operado.

Cuando lo vio en la salido junto con sus demás amigos decido que era hora de intervenir.

**"** **Kai** **,** **podemos** **hablar** **por** **favor** **"**

Vio como el y Taehyun intercambiaban miradas de duda pero al final Kai asintió con la cabeza.

**"** **Vamos** **al** **parque** **cerca** **de** **la** **escuela** **,** **hace** **tiempo** **que** **no** **pasamos** **tiempo** **hay** **,** **lo** **extraño** **"**

Hyuka lo miro como si fuera el quien estuviera enfermo pero acepto de todos modos.

Caminaron en silencio, un terrible silencio.

**"** **¿** **Nos** **escuchaste** **verdad** **?"**

Claro, Kai debió sorpechar de que se trataba de todo eso.

**"¿** **Por** **qué** **no** **me** **lo** **dijiste** **,** **Kai** **?"**

**"¿** **Hubiera** **supuesto** **alguna** **diferencia** **? ¿** **Me** **correspondes** **?"**

Silencio.

**"** **Kai** **,** **yo** **..."**

**"** **No** **digas** **nada** **,** **esta** **bien** **,** **lo** **entiendo** **y** **no** **te** **culpo** **por** **eso** **,** **es** **mi** **culpa** **por** **no** **saber** **como** **dejar** **de** **amarte"**

**"No puedo no sentirme culpable, no me pidas que no lo haga"**

Hueningkai penso que decir algo en ese momento estaba de más y decidió recostarse en el frío pasto del parque, mirando al cielo. Se preguntaba cuantas veces mas podría hacer eso, cuanto tiempo le quedaba.

Soobin imito su acción, tampoco tenía otra cosa que decir.

Paso lo que parecio un largo rato hasta que volvió a hablar.

**"¿** **Desde** **cuando** **?"**

**"** **Un** **mes** **,** **tal** **ves** **un** **poco** **mas** **,** **he** **tenido** **suerte** **"**

Soobin giro su rostro sorprendido en dirección a Kai. Un mes, un jodido mes desde que Kai cargaba con esa maldición, un mes desde que Kai sufría vomitar pétalos, un mes desde que salia con Yeonjun...

**"¿Quién** **lo** **sabe** **?"**

**"** **Taehyun** **"**

**"¿** **Tu** **familia** **...?"**

**"** **Si** **lo** **supieran** **ya** **no** **estaría** **en** **esta** **situación** **"**

Era obvio, ninguna familia dejaría morir a su hijo de esa cruel manera.

**"** **Kai** **, ¿** **no** **piensas** **en** **somerte** **a** **la** **operación** **?"**

**"** **No** **,** **no** **podría** **vivir** **de** **esa** **manera** **,** **Soobin** **,** **lo** **sabes** **"**

Kai siempre fue un chico lleno de vida, es lo que le gustaba de el, siempre daba esa sensación de felicidad el estar junto a el. El era intenso, con sentimientos y emociones intensas, con el no había puntos medios. El era una emoción por si mismo.

Aun sabiendo eso quiso seguir insistiendo .

**"** **Pero** **podrías** **salvarte** **,** **vivir** **"**

**"** **Eso** **no** **seria** **vivir** **,** **Soobin** **. Sentir,** **aunque** **sea** **doloroso** **,** **es** **lo** **que** **nos** **hace** **humanos** **"**

**"** **No** **quiero** **perderte** **,** **Kai** **"**

No sabia en que punto había empezado a llorar.

**"** **No** **lo** **harás** **,** **Soobin** **,** **siempre** **estar** **e** **aquí** **"**

**🥀**

So let's love fully  
And let's love loud  
Let's love now  
'Cause soon enough we'll die

Kai tenia razon, habia tenido suerte.  
Las personas con el Hanahaki no duraban demasiado dejando su enfermedad fluir de manera natural.

A pesar de las constantes suplicas de Soobin y Taehyun, Kai se negó a pasar por la operación o a contarle a su familia.

Soobin y el habían quedado en un acuerdo de mantener todo en la normalidad en la que vivían antes de saber la verdad, cosa que mas bien era solo de Hyuka por que para Soobin nunca seria igual.

Los vómitos eran cada día mas intensos, cada día había mas sangre y mas dolor, cada día era mas dificil de ocultar.

Todos sabían el trágico y doloroso final que sufrían las víctimas de la enfermedad, y aun consiente de ello, Kai dejo los días pasar.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que Beomgyu y Yeonjun terminaran enterándose también, pasaba una buena parte del día junto a ellos y las señales no podían ser mas claras.

Beomgyu fue el primero en enterarse por sus propios medios y cuando fue a enfrentar a Kai fue el único que no lo interrumpió a la hora de explicar sus razones de por que eran las cosas como eran y fue el único que entendía completamente a Kai sin pensar que estaba demente.

Yeonjun se entero de una peor manera.

Los cinco amigos habían decidió pasar una tarde juntos como hacia tiempo no hacían y todo hubiera sido perfecto si Kai no hubiera vomitado una gran cantidad de pétalos y sangre en medio de la calle.

**"¡** **Hueningkai** **!"**

Yeonjun se llevo las manos a la boca en cuanto lo vio, sus ojos estaban fuera de sus orbitas y parecia que quería llorar pero no era capaz de hacerlo, estaba en estado de shock.

Soobin rápidamente fue a abrazarlo para tratar de calmarlo pero eso solo causo otra fuerte arcada de parte Kai.

Los otros dos tomaron a Kai lo mas rapido posible y muy torpemente avisaron a la pareja que debían salir de ahí rápido, la gente empezaba a darse cuenta del alboroto.

Como pudieron limpiaron la manchada cara de Kai y lo llevaron al primer lugar con baño que encontraron.

Soobin y Yeonjun se quedaron afuera, el mayor estaba aun muy conmocionado y pedía explicaciones que el mas alto no estaba seguro de poder dar.

Después de eso, en la casa de Beomgyu que estaba sola, hablaron todos de la situación con Yeonjun, omitiendo el detalle de que la causa del Hanahaki de Kai era su novio Soobin. Como todos, había sugerido la famosa operación y igual que con los demas Kai había mostrado una profunda negación, además de que en ese punto de su enfermedad, la operación resultaría inutil.

**"** **Antes** **muerto** **que** **perder** **aquello** **que** **me** **hace** **ser** **humano** **"**

La discusión estaba cerrada.

🍃

No pasaron mas de dos días para que un ataque parecido ocurriera, esta vez dentro de la escuela.

Soobin y Yeonjun se encontraban en una pequeña sesión de tierno besos, en lo que era su hora de almuerzo, en una banca del patio. Soobin pensó que estaba bien, Hyuka no estaba cerca, no había nada de malo, se había adstenido de hacer esas cosas enfrente de el.

No habia muchas personas en el lugar, la campana hiba a tocar y sucedio...

HueningKai habia decidido salir a tomar aire al patio, siempre le relajaba y lo mantenia un poco fuera de los pensamientos de muerte que empezaba a tener con frecuencia. Ojala no hubiera salido.

En cuanto vio a la pareja a lo lejos empezó a sentir los pétalos subir por su garganta, empezaba a sentir el sabor a sangre en su boca. Quiso salir corriendo pero no pudo cuando los pétalos salieron de manera repentina de su boca.

Todos lo vieron, unos con preocupación y pero pero otros sacaron su teléfono para tomar fotografias y videos, eran unos malditos insensibles.

Las fotos se llegarían a todo las escuela en menos de un minuto.

Soobin y Yeonjun fueron a su ayuda rápidamente y contra las protestas de Kai, lo llevaron a la enfermería.

_Ya_ _no_ _podía_ _seguir_ _ocultándolo_ _,_ _hace_ _tiempo_ _que_ _ya_ _no_ _podía_ _._

🌱

Los doctores dijeron lo que Kai ya sabia desde hace tiempo, ya no podía ser curado.

La enfermedad había avanzado demasiado como para poder hacer algo que realmente ayudara, mas bien, le traerían una muerte mas rápida. En ese punto no sabían si eso era mejor o peor.

La planta había dejado raízes, solo esta cuestión de tiempo.

Estaba internado en el hospital, bajo el cuidado constante de sus padres, no querían dejarlo, ya no querían dejarlo. habían sido demasiado indiferentes al estado de su hijo.

Sus amigos lo visitaban de manera constante, el más presente era Taehyun, el siempre había estado y sus visitas eran reconfortantes y tristes a partes iguales. Beomgyu lo visitaba casi con la misma regularidad, sus visitas siempre le traían calma, el no hablaba de su enfermedad, ni lo miraba con pena, sus visitas no terminaban en llanto.

Soobin y Yeonjun eran un caso diferente.

Yeonjun se entero de una manera u otra de su enamoramiento por Soobin y se había mostrado igual o más afectado que el mismo Soobin.

**"** **Kai** **,¿** **tu** **quieres** **que** **terminé** **con** **Soobin?,** **sabes** **que** **lo** **haría** **,** **sabes** **que** **haría** **lo** **que** **sea** **para** **que** **puedas** **vivir** **"**

Yeonjun normalmente evitaba visitarlo junto con Soobin, no quería que verlos juntos le afectara más de lo que ya estaba. No era la primera vez que le proponía terminar su relación, en su mundo de desesperación esa parecía la única manera de salvarle la vida.

**"Aunque termines con el, seguira amandote a** **ti** **y** **tu** **seguirás** **amándolo** **a** **el** **,** **para** **que** **el** **Hanahaki** **se** **vaya** **necesito** **ser** **verdaderamente** **correspondido** **,** **no** **tendría** **ningún** **sentido** **"**

**"** **Lo** **siento** **tanto** **,** **Kai** **,** **perdoname** **yo** **no** **..."**

**"** **No** **te** **culpes** **por** **amar** **,** **yo** **no** **me** **culpo** **a** **mi** **por** **hacerlo** **"**

**🌱**

_Acto_ _final_ _._

Soobin estuvo hay ese día.

Había ido solo y con la misma cara que tenía desde que Kai había sido internado, de una profunda tristeza y de culpa.

Cuando entro a la habitación donde Kai se encontraba internado vio que estaba dormido.

Se acerco lentamente con miedo a despertarlo, se acerco a su rostro, ankzl todos sus detalles, era bonito de eso no cabía duda.

**"** **Si** **pudiera** **enamorarme** **de** **ti** **lo** **haría** **,** **Kai** **"**

**"** **No** **digas** **eso** **"**

Soobin se sobresalto al escuchar su voz.

**"** **Pensé** **que** **estabas** **dormido** **"**

**"** **Lo** **estaba** **"**

**"** **Lo** **que** **dije** **era** **cierto** **"**

Kai soltó una risa sin ganas.

**"** **No** **lo** **era** **,** **no** **puedes** **enamorarte** **de** **mi** **,** **no** **en** **esta** **vida** **por** **lo** **menos** **"**

**"¿Qué** **voy** **a** **hacer** **sin** **ti** **,** **kai** **?** **"**

**"** **Ya** **te** **dije** **que** **nunca** **me** **iré** **"**

Kai siempre decía pero no era suficiente, lo necesitaba a su lado, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba.

**"** **Te** **voy** **a** **extrañar** **mucho** **"**

**"** **Se** **que** **lo** **harás** **"**

**"** **¿** **A** **donde** **iras** **cuando** **te** **vayas** **?"**

Era una pregunta tonta, pero Kai la respondió con la mayo seriedad, tal ves no era una pregunta tan tonta.

**"** **Esperó** **que** **a** **un** **lugar** **bonito** **,** **talves** **un** **parque** **,** **si** **...** **un** **parque** **me** **gustaría** **mucho** **"**

Estaban los dos juntos en la pequeña cama de hospital, Soobin le acariciaba el cabello, siempre le había gustado mucho su suavidad.

**"** **A** **donde** **sea** **que** **vayas** **,** **sera** **el** **lugar** **más** **bonito** **,** **si** **tu** **estas** **ahí** **,** **lo** **sera** **"**

Después de un rato mas de charla y preguntas no tan tontas, se quedaron en un tranquilo silencio que hablaba por ambos.

**"** **Algo** **tan** **bonito** **como** **el** **amor** **no** **debería** **traer** **algo** **tan** **doloroso** **"**

**"** **El** **amor** **no** **duele** **Soobin** **,** **lo** **que** **nos** **hace** **sufrir** **es** **aferrarnos** **a** **algo** **que** **sabemos** **que** **no** **podemos** **tener** **,** **el** **hanahaki** **no** **mata** **por** **amar** **,** **mata** **por** **no** **soltar** **,** **nosotros** **permitimos** **deje** **raíces** **para** **que** **nunca** **se** **vaya** **de** **nosotros** **,** **yo** **no** **quería** **que** **te** **fueras** **de** **mi** **mente** **ni** **de** **mi** **corazón** **"**

Estaba llorando, pero había llorado tanto últimamente que ya no se daba cuenta de cuando lo hacia y cuando no.

**"** **Nos** **matamos** **a** **nosotros** **mismos** **,** **Soobin** **"**

Soobin se lanzo a abrazar a Kai de una manera desesperada, queriendo transmitir todo lo que quería decirle. Que se hiba a sentir culpable toda la vida.

Cuando lo soltó lo miro a los ojos sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que lo haria.

Se hiban a extrañar.

Cuando dieron las 8 de la noche Soobin tuvo que irse, ya no era hora de visitas.

A las 10 de la noche a Kai lo despertó una fuerte tos, su enfermera llego lo mas rápido que pudo para intentando calmar la tos pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer por el menor.

_Ya_ _nadie_ _podía_ _hacer_ _nada_ _por_ _el_ _._

_Y aun en esa cama de_ _hospital_ _,_ _a_ _un_ _paso_ _de_ _muerte_ _,_ _Kai_ _no_ _se_ _arrepentía_ _de_ _haber_ _amado_ _a_ _Soobin_ _._

Lo pétalos empezaron a salir con fuerza, las espinas desgarraban su garganta y sentía como se le acababa el aire.

Kai no lucho contra eso, termino ahogándose con su propia sangre.

El escenario era caótico, lleno de pétalos blancos bañados de rojo y el cuerpo de HueningKai en la cama de hospital. Su martirio había terminado al fin.

_Ahora_ _era_ _libre_ _._

A donde fuera que vaya Kai, ahí estaria esperando a Soobin hasta que se volvieran a encontrar.

**"** **Al** **menos** **no** **en** **esta** **vida** **"**


End file.
